


Want him  to be alone

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aftermath of 3x2 back to the future Kathryn tries to go on after brook her father passes away and finds a listening ear in her friend Camille
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Want him  to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this episode and my heart broke when Kathryn's dad died at the end

“My dad is dead”Kathryn told Camille 

“Oh Kate I’m here for you”Camille wrapped her arms around her friend hugging her 

Kathryn slunk into the sudden hug resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder 

“I can’t believe it”Kathryn sounded heartbroken 

Camille rubbed circles on Kathryn’s back with a free hand “Let it all out”

Kathryn felt wetness as tear after tear gently streamed down her face 

“I hate this”Kathryn muttered 

Camille’s heart went out to her 

“I was with him every moment”Kathryn reminisced 

Kathryn remembers staying on the bed comforting her father in his time of need 

“You never left his side”Camille states 

“Not even once”Kathryn says 

“You got to spend time with him”Camille said 

“I didn’t want him to be alone honest to god ”Kathryn replies

“You loved him”Camille says trying to calm her down 

“Still do even now”Kathryn tearfully says


End file.
